Flat panel displays are used in a variety of applications ranging from relatively large devices including computer monitors and televisions, to small, handheld devices such as cell telephones, portable DVD players, wristwatches, and gaming devices. Many flat panel displays use optically active materials, such as liquid crystals, and a light source for backlighting the optically active materials. Films disposed between the liquid crystals and a backlight have been used to enhance the brightness of the displays. For example, brightness enhancement films may be used to increase the light exiting at a desired viewing angle with respect to the surface of the display.